Breaking Lo
by RySenkari
Summary: Kelly has a problem with Lo's continued slacking, and she's decided to take matters into her own hands and teach the spoiled girl a lesson in hard work and abject humiliation! Will Kelly go too far, or will Lo be able to worm her way out of trouble?


After an exhausting day working in the restaurant, Lo was grateful to have three whole hours to go surfing with her friends. She'd already changed into her white two piece and was getting her surfboard as her roommates Fin and Emma set off for the employees' secret surf spot.

"You ready to get worked today, Lo?" asked Fin, smirking at her friend as she and Emma stood in the doorway.

"Oh, I don't know," Lo replied airily. "I've already worked plenty today… Kelly is so uncool, she's a total slave driver."

"Yeah, it's better to be worked by those waves than to be worked by Kelly," Emma noted, referring to her and Lo's supervisor at the restaurant. "You're lucky she didn't make you work overtime again…"

"Don't slack off and she won't come down on you," said Fin.

"I wasn't slacking! I chipped a nail and I wanted to make sure it was filed down before I took another big order to a table," Lo said, making excuses for her typical work demeanor. "I didn't want all the plates slipping off my fingers…"

"Sure," Fin said, waving Lo off. "See you at the Office."

"I'll be right behind you!" Lo said, waving to Fin and Emma as they left. The girl walked to her closet and took out her surfboard, running her hands along its smooth surface and thinking about all the killer waves she'd get to ride in a few minutes. _"Working my butt off at that stupid restaurant really stinks, but getting to surf every day makes it all worthwhile… and every day that I work gets me closer to daddy letting me move back into the penthouse! It's gonna be so nice to take my mind off everything for a while…"_

Lo walked over to the door and opened it up, but when she did, she saw a familiar face in the doorway. It was Kelly, sans her work costume, and instead wearing a much more casual red bikini top with a black skirt.

"Um… hey, Kelly."

"Don't give me that 'hey Kelly'," said the tanned girl, lightly pushing Lo back into the room. "You've been slacking off at work all week, and it's really getting on my nerves."

"Slacking off? I've been working hard… I think…" Lo laughed nervously. "I'm just new, you know? Getting the hang of everything."

"Are you kidding? You've been slacking off, and I've been picking up your slack. You're lucky your dad is making you work here. If Emma was slacking off like you've been, she'd have been fired."

Kelly continued to move into the room, forcing Lo back to the foot of her bed, while at the same time closing and locking the door behind her. Lo began to get a nervous expression on her face, especially when Kelly's angry look began melting into a malicious smile.

"If you think I'm just going to let you go down and spend three hours at the beach, you've got another thing coming."

"Um… you don't want me to clean up the whole dining room again, do you?" Lo asked, placing her finger just below her lip.

"I _could _make you do that, but today I'm going to do something that will be a lot more fun… for me. A little bit of personal payback, to put it lightly. Now just sit right there while I get a couple of things."

"And what if I don't just sit here, huh?" asked Lo, starting to get defiant. "You might be my supervisor, but I'm on break, so I think I'll just ignore you and go down to the beach with my friends."

"Did you forget what your dad told me a few days ago?" Kelly took out a cell phone. "I make one phone call to Mr. Ridgemount, and you lose your big trip to Europe! That's right, Lo, you have to do everything I say. Now just sit down until I tell you otherwise."

Lo began to shake nervously, mulling over everything Kelly had said. The thought of Kelly making a phone call to her father certainly was enough to subdue her, even if she knew that Kelly was overstepping her bounds. She didn't say a word, watching somewhat quizzically as Kelly fished around in one of the trunks in the room. Finally, she found what she wanted: two bales of white nylon rope, and a roll of duct tape. She set the objects down on a nearby table and turned back to Lo, who couldn't quite figure out what Kelly was going to do.

"All right, princess. I want you to lie face down on your bed and cross your wrists behind your back. Do it!"

Kelly's demand was quite unexpected, though it took only a moment for Lo to finally realize what Kelly wanted to do. Her eyes widened, and she meekly put her hands in her lap.

"Did you hear me?" Kelly asked, holding up one of the bales of rope. "Do what I said, right now!"

"You're gonna tie me up?" Lo said nervously, looking up at Kelly. "You… you can't do that."

After seeing that Lo wasn't going to comply without a bit more coercion, Kelly walked toward her and grabbed her by the arm, forcing it behind her and forcing Lo onto her stomach. Lo struggled a bit, though she didn't struggle at full strength, fearing that giving too much of her all might prompt Kelly to really hurt her… or worse, call Lo's father and tell him something that might prompt him to cancel that European trip…

"Hold still, Lo! You know you've been having this coming for a long time!" Kelly's strength enabled her to hold Lo's wrists long enough to begin wrapping the rope around them. She took several tight turns in one direction before cinching it and wrapping it in the other direction. Once everything was cinched just right, she tied two strong knots, keeping Lo's crossed wrists bound firmly behind her back.

Lo struggled nervously in her bonds, but her thin wrists weren't nearly strong enough to extricate themselves from the strong rope and tight knots. She could've struggled even harder, but she didn't want the rope to scratch or bruise her soft skin, something that might take days to remedy. She looked back at Kelly, watching as her captor tied her ankles together with another coil of nylon rope.

"Hey, I bet you used to slack off when you started working here," said Lo, trying to get Kelly to empathize with her, which she thought might prevent her from finishing the ropework. "Didn't you?"

"I busted my butt when I first got here!" Kelly replied indignantly, tightening a knot on the rope now binding Lo's ankles. "Every single day, I put in overtime without being paid a cent for it, just so I could keep from being one of the people Andrew fired! You think you've had tough nights in that kitchen? I've washed a hundred times more dishes than you have. And being the boss doesn't make it any easier, it just means more work for no additional pay! The only thing I get out of it is being able to boss around stuck-up people like you!"

Kelly walked over to the desk where the roll of duct tape was lying, giving Lo time to both work on freeing herself and on thinking of something she might say that would persuade Kelly to let her go.

"You think… you think tying up Mr. Ridgemount's daughter is going to score you any points with him? Once I tell him what you did to me, your butt is gonna be fired so fast-"

"Oh, I thought of that," said Kelly, ripping off a strip of tape from the roll. "But then I remembered how many times you called your dad this week trying to whine and cry and lie your way out of working."

"Yeah, so?" Lo replied haughtily.

"Ever heard of the little grom who cried wolf?" Kelly said deviously. "After all those lies you've been telling, daddy's not gonna believe anything you say! And I think I know just how far I can push my luck."

Lo bowed her head in dismay. Kelly had a point… and now Lo realized just how deep she'd dug herself with her lies and attempts to get out of work. She could tell her dad anything, and he'd just dismiss it as yet another sob story. She could almost hear him. 'Those marks on your wrists? Rope burn? You just did that yourself by rubbing your wrists on the sand a bunch of times! Or maybe you just provoked your brother into tying you up so you could blame it on Kelly! Get out of my office!'

"Now pucker up, rich girl," said Kelly, leaning toward Lo's lips with the piece of tape.

"I swear, Kelly, you're gonna be in serious mmmmmmmph! NMMMM! MMMMM!!" Lo screamed as the tape was pressed over her lips, then kept screaming as Kelly began tearing off another strip. "Ymmmll bmm sssrrmmmy, Kllmmmph!"

"What's that?" Kelly taunted, pressing another strip over Lo's mouth, slightly diagonally over the first.

"Mmmm!!!" Lo shrieked, thrashing in her bonds. "Thhhmmmms ismmmmph fmnnmph!"

"You're right, it's hilarious," Kelly said with a smile, pressing a third strip of tape over Lo's mouth. "Guess duct tape is good for things besides fixing surfboards, huh?"

Lo growled at Kelly, her eyes furious over the tape. Kelly climbed up onto the bed, positioning herself next to Lo and reaching up with one of her fingers to tickle the girl's chin.

"Much better," Kelly cooed, her finger brushing Lo's chin for several seconds, moving faster every time the girl squealed or tried to pull her head away. "You know, with duct tape over your mouth, you're actually halfway tolerable to be around. Maybe I should tell your dad you should work the dining room like this. I think he'd agree with me after all the stuff you've pulled."

"Grrrmmm! MMM!" Lo screamed, ripping her head away from Kelly's reach. _"How dare you lie to daddy about me! I haven't been that bad of a daughter, have I?"_

Kelly stopped tickling Lo's chin and wrapped her arms around the girl from behind, pulling her close and holding her tightly as she struggled and tugged and tried to get away.

"I'm not just doing this because of all the stuff you've pulled this week," said Kelly, running her hand through Lo's hair. "This is revenge for last year too. Remember last year? I think you do…"

Lo's mind temporarily cut through the anger and revulsion she was feeling to try and remember exactly what she could've done during the previous summer to make Kelly so angry with her. A myriad of events circulated through her mind… wild parties, endless nights of surfing, that cute American boy she'd let get to second base with her…

"Mm..mmm mm…ddmmm rmmemmbrm…. _I don't remember…_"

"Think a little bit harder," Kelly said, rapping Lo lightly on the noggin with her fist. "Stop being a selfish little princess for once and think about what you were really doing."

"Grrmmm!" Lo snapped, trying to tell Kelly not to knock her on the head. Kelly responded by reaching in and running her fingernails across Lo's stomach… triggering a loud scream and a burst of violent laughter. Lo struggled and thrashed, and when Kelly did it again, she let out a succession of three loud screams, her entire midsection tingling. _"Don't do that! I'm so ticklish there…!"_

"Remember that night when you let that cute guy from Seattle up to your penthouse, and you were on the couch together? Know how I remember it? Because I had to clean up after it when I was your maid for the night after Rosie called in sick!"

Lo rolled her eyes, though Kelly's mention of that night brought back a wave of nostalgia. Among her memories of it was the quite amusing sight of a girl two years older than her with a vacuum and an exasperated look on her face. Now she remembered who that girl was…

"Yeah, you remember now? I cleaned up your mess! But I found out a couple of things about you. One, you're totally loose…"

"GRRRMMMMMPH! NMMM!!!" Lo's eyes narrowed in rage as Kelly accused her of being loose. She thrashed in Kelly's grasp and tried to ram the back of her head into her captor's face, but Kelly was too quick for that and just moved her head to the side. _"I'm not loose! I only let that guy to second base, and I'd never actually let a guy get all the way with me! …unless he's really, really cute… not cute like that guy but CUTE cute…"_

"Second, when he was sliding into second base, his hand touched your belly and you laughed like the Pillsbury Doughboy. You have a ticklish tummy! In fact, that's the most sensitive spot on your body, isn't it?"

"Nmm…mmm?!" Lo shook her head, trying to pretend as if she didn't know what Kelly was talking about. It was already too late, however. Kelly's fingers brushed Lo's tummy again, sending her into another wave of laughter.

"Yeah, that's the spot, isn't it? Oh, let's try this!"

Kelly's fingernails brushed rapidly back and forth along the top of Lo's belly, brushing it over and over and sending Lo into louder and louder squeals of laughter, until the girl was almost delirious. The tickling sensations intensified and Lo began thrashing on the bed with Kelly on top of her, tickling her and holding her down. She tickled Lo's tummy for a minute or two, then switched to the girl's feet, which were almost as ticklish as her belly was.

"I'd tickle you longer down here, but I don't want your disgusting feet stinking up my hands," said Kelly, returning to her tickle torture of Lo's tummy.

"Mmm..mmmrrrpphhh….!" Lo tried to protest, but the tape made it totally futile. _"Are you kidding? My feet don't smell! I take good care of my feet, the only reason they might smell is because you work me so hard, and even then I get right home and wash them when I get the chance! If anyone's feet smell, it's yours in those stupid pirate boots you're always wearing…!"_

As Lo was being tickled, the tingling sensations in her midsection gave way to something else…she hadn't used the bathroom during work that day, and she'd forgotten to do so before getting ready to go to the beach. Now, that was coming back to bite her in a big way. She felt a pinching feeling from just below her stomach, and then a dull pain.

"_Oh no, not now…!" _thought Lo, starting to push her thighs together. _"I gotta pee so bad…!"_

Kelly noticed that Lo's squirming was starting to change in focus, and she backed off for a moment to see that her captive was doing a combination of the pee-pee dance and the worm, the best she could manage with her wrists and ankles bound.

"Ohhhh… this is nice," said Kelly, a devious smile on her face. "Does little miss Lo have to use the little princess' room?"

"Yssmmmmph!" Lo shouted, vigorously nodding her head.

"What's that? No?" Kelly taunted.

"YSSSMMMPH!" Lo growled, looking at her with a half-angry, half-desperate expression.

"What's that? You wanna be tickled some more?" Kelly asked, brushing her fingernails across Lo's belly again.

"MMMMMM!!!" Lo squealed, barely able to hold it in. _"Oh god, if I don't get to pee soon I'm gonna explode!"_

Kelly's fingernails started to get ready to tickle Lo again, but then she decided that she wasn't quite ready to make Lo pee her pants just yet. Making her squirm a while longer would be a lot more fun… after all, she could make Lo pee herself any time she wanted. She still had almost three hours to play.

"When I was waiting on you hand and foot last summer, you didn't ask me if I needed to pee. You could care less if I needed to pee, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Mmm!!" Lo protested, her eyes wide and desperate. _"Kelly, just let me go!!"_

Kelly rolled off of the bed and began pacing for a few seconds, watching Lo as she did so. Lo continued to squirm, the agonizing pinching feeling between her legs getting worse and worse. Kelly enjoyed watching this, but she was starting to run out of ideas for things she could do to her helpless captive. She needed some time to think, some fresh air… Lo could definitely use more time to think herself.

"You're not going anywhere," said Kelly, smiling at Lo while fishing something else out of the closet. "Here, tell you what. You want a break? You got it. I'm going out to clear my head, you just lie there and think about what you've done… and what you haven't done this week."

Kelly walked toward Lo with another object in hand… Lo's light blue sleeping mask. She bent down and strapped the sleeping mask over the girl's eyes, blinding her to the world and eliciting another cry of protest. She then exited the room, leaving the helpless and desperate Lo in darkness.

"_She's gone? This is my chance to escape! I'll just get something to free myself and then get the heck out of here!"_

Lo squirmed in her bonds, her adrenaline momentarily overriding her need to find a bathroom. She stopped caring that she'd scratch up her wrists and ankles by struggling so much, but she soon realized that even struggling as hard as she could, Kelly's knots refused to give. If she was going to escape, she'd need to find an object to slip her ropes or cut herself free. She flipped herself around and placed her feet on the floor, then squirmed until she was able to work herself to a standing position.

"_I might be blindfolded, but I know this room pretty well, right? I'll just get to the door… or find some scissors or something…"_

Lo started to take a step, not remembering that her ankles were tied together. She immediately began to fall forward, and let out a muffled scream… at the last moment, she regained her balance, moving back a bit and then forward again. A sigh of relief was puffed out through her nose.

"_This is just like surfing. All I have to do is keep my balance, one little hop at a time. You can do it, Lo!"_

Lo thought of her new friend Emma, who would probably be a lot more comfortable in this situation than she was. Emma knew how to persevere… she'd been through a lot more than Lo had been. Lo started hopping forward, careful to keep herself from bumping into anything by twisting her body around and feeling with her hands. After a few hops, she could feel the corner of something hard… a small table pressed up against the wall. She turned herself around and began pushing her wrist bonds down against the edge of the table, trying to slide them off.

"_I can do this! Come on… man, these things are tight…" _Lo's efforts to slip off her wrist bonds were persistent, but the ropes were moreso. Kelly had made them extremely tight around the girl's thin wrists, and they weren't budging. "Mmffr.. grmm! Nmm!"

Lo squealed with frustration and kept trying to push down the ropes. When they still wouldn't budge, she let out a sigh and began feeling for some kind of knob to pull the drawer open. Soon, she was able to feel something. She pulled it, and the drawer began to slide out.

"Ysmmph!" cried Lo. _"There's scissors in here, I bet… even a pair of nail clippers could help me!"_

She carefully slid open the drawer, only to her a muffled bump. The drawer had come open a bit more than an inch, but now it was stuck. Lo tugged harder… it didn't move. She growled and squealed, pulling as hard as she could.

"Nmmmph…mmmrrrph…mmm! MMM! Mmmm…!!!"

With all her might, Lo pulled out the drawer. She flew forward, tripping over her bound ankles and falling face-first to the floor. The drawer and its contents spilled out on top of her, and she let out a painful groan, feeling around for something she could use to get herself free. She felt a bunch of soft pieces of cloth on top of her body, but with her blindfold on she had no idea what they were.

"Nnngh…mmm..mmrph…nnn…" Lo's fingers felt around the objects, looking for something sharp, but only finding soft things. She grabbed one of the soft objects and began tracing her fingers over it… she recognized the feel of the object, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. _"What am I… touching?"_

Her fingers moved along until she recognized the feeling of scratchy lace with an elastic consistency. She tugged it, then felt the object a bit more… soft… lace… soft… lace…

"MMMMMMMM!!!" Lo screamed and rolled on the floor. "_I'm touching someone's panties! Oh my god!"_

They were Emma's panties, to be exact. Sixteen pairs of them, with Lo lying in the middle. Once she'd rolled out of the vicinity of the pile of panties and squirmed back to her feet, she let out an angry scream, hopping twice in rage.

"Mmmgggh mmm ggmmt mmmhhtt Kllmmphh, mmm swmmmrrph tmm gmmmd! _I'm gonna get that Kelly, I swear to God!_" Lo then let out a loud scream and focused her mind, determined to escape from her situation and get Kelly back. _"I'll just find the door. Someone will see me tied up, maybe daddy will see me! I have to get out of this stupid room right now, before Kelly gets back!"_

Lo began hopping, not even caring that she might bump into something if she moved too quickly. She hit the wall twice, but composed herself and turned in another direction. At one point, she took more than three dozen hops in a row without hitting something, and figured that she was finally going in the right direction. She hopped and hopped until she felt something bump up hard against her knee.

"Mmmnnph?" Lo grunted, before feeling a tingling pain shoot up her leg. "MMMM! Mmm…! _Nerve ending… nerve ending!_"

Lo grimaced, but stayed on her feet, recovering from having hit her knee on a dresser. She turned slightly and continued hopping, until finally she could feel another hard object hit her in the chest.

"Mmmrrnnph! _The door handle!_" Lo turned and reached up with her bound hands, her fingers grasping the door handle. _"Got it… now I can get out of here!"_

Lo silently rejoiced as she turned the handle. She didn't want to hop through the staff dorm bound and gagged, but she felt that it was her best chance to get _someone _to help her. She finished turning the handle and pulled open the door.

"Oh, someone's been a naughty girl! Trying to escape, huh?"

Lo's blood ran cold. She could hear Kelly's voice in the doorway, and immediately recoiled. She then felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around her body, dragging her back to the bed. She struggled, thrashed, and screamed out a series of muffled protests, but Kelly was merciless as she shoved Lo back down onto the bed, getting on top of her after closing the door.

"You didn't pee yourself while I was gone, did you?"

Kelly's mention of Lo's tingling bladder instantly brought the feeling back to it, and Lo's thighs clenched tightly as that familiar sensation coursed through her. She groaned loudly, and Kelly responded by giving Lo's stomach another brief tickle.

"MMMMMMMMMMPPPHHHH!!!"

"It's okay, you're not gonna pee yourself while I'm around," said Kelly, patting Lo on the back.

"_What do you mean by that…?" _thought Lo, still unable to see due to the sleeping mask over her eyes.

"When you pee yourself, I'm gonna make sure you have an audience," said Kelly, rolling back off of Lo. Lo immediately turned around onto her back, though it didn't help, as the sleeping mask still kept her from seeing anything. "I'll loosen your ropes and shove you out into the lobby just as you let loose. It'll go everywhere! Daddy's little girl indeed…"

The thought of peeing herself in public sent chills down Lo's spine. It was something she'd never be able to live down… her brothers would give her a hard time about it, her father would kill her… let alone what all her co-workers would think. Lo screamed in terror, shaking her head rapidly even as she continued clenching her thighs in a desperate attempt to stave off the inevitable.

"Actually, that's crude and gross even for me," Kelly replied. "I mean, if I didn't get out of the way in time, it might go all over my hands or something… yuck! Maybe I'll just leave you tied up. I could hang you out in the middle of the woods where all the guys walked past… they might see fit to untie you, they might not."

Lo began to quake. The thought of being exposed and helpless out in public was as terrifying to her as being humiliated in front of everyone… after all, she could run away if Kelly untied her first, but if Kelly left her tied up out in the open, that wouldn't be an option.

"_You wouldn't do that… you wouldn't leave me out in front of guys who might hurt me or grope me… would you?!"_

"Mmm… I might just leave you out in one of the staff rooms. None of them would do anything too bad, but they'd all have a nice big laugh at your expense, wouldn't they? It might be gross, but I wouldn't blame Ripper if he just let one off right in your sorry face! With that mouth of yours all taped up you'd have to breathe it all in through your nose… ooh, nasty!"

Kelly laughed at Lo's horrified scream, then began brushing her fingers over Lo's soles, tickling her again just for kicks. Lo thrashed and screamed, rolling back and forth as much as she could, though Kelly's grip on her ankles kept her from turning back onto her face. She banged her head back against her mattress over and over, trying to drive the urge to relieve herself out of her mind. She screamed again, then choked out an involuntary sob… Kelly heard this and stopped tickling Lo, getting back on top of her and putting her lips up to the helpless girl's ear.

"You're not gonna cry, are you? All of the crap you put me through, and everything you continue to put me through, and you have the nerve to start crying? I'm giving you just a little taste of all the stuff you made me endure while I've been here!"

Lo tried not to sob again, but the urge to cry was growing almost as strong as the urge to pee. She was scared… even though she knew Kelly wouldn't actually hurt her, or even put her in danger, she knew full well what her captor was capable of in terms of pure, abject humiliation. Kelly was going to do something that she'd never be able to live down, and the thought of all the ridicule she'd have to endure for it made Lo want to break down in tears.

"_I'm going to be humiliated, after I've actually started making real friends… Emma, and Fin, and Broseph, and Reef, and Johnny Front Desk Guy… they've all been so nice to me… they might make this crappy summer halfway bearable, and now Kelly's going to do something to make it all go away…!"_

"I know what I'm going to do," said Kelly, her hands pressing down into Lo's shoulders. "I just thought of it… it's not quite what you deserve for everything you put me through, but I figure ten percent of the pain you caused me is just going to have to do."

Lo gave a few quiet cries under the tape and continued to lightly struggle as Kelly started reading off exactly what she was going to do, the coup de grace to Lo's humiliation.

"Last year, the seniors made all of us newbies drink this disgusting mixture of old fish and dead bird guts and skunk juice… it was the sickest thing ever and I threw up for two days after drinking it… but it was totally worth it to get to surf the Office. I mean, at least they didn't… well, at least they didn't do what I'm going to do to you."

"…mmmph…?"

"I'm gonna make you take a bath in it. You're going to smell gross for weeks! You'll be known as the stinky princess… it'll be beautiful!"

"NMMM! MMM! MMMMPHHHH!!!" Lo thrashed and squirmed, but Kelly held tightly, holding Lo as she struggled as hard as she possibly could, all the while continuing to tell her how disgusting she'd smell after she'd taken a dip in what Kelly had planned for her.

"It shouldn't take me more than two hours to get it ready… I'll even let you watch me make it… that way you can see all the disgusting stuff you'll be totally covered in."

Lo's mind raced as she tried to figure out a way to escape Kelly's diabolical plan. She couldn't overpower the girl and she obviously couldn't threaten her… what did she have left? All the anger in the world wouldn't help her get out now… all she had left was…

"Klmmmph… mm… ssrrmmmph…" Lo cried out, in as pathetic a voice as she could muster. "Mmm ssrrmmmph…!"

Lo was apologizing for all the selfish things she'd said and done to Kelly the previous summer. Kelly could just barely discern it through the tape, and let out an audible giggle.

"You're apologizing NOW?" Kelly said, placing her hand on Lo's cheek. "Really? Now? You could've apologized last year, you know. When it would've actually mattered. You had PLENTY of chances."

"Pllmmmmssss!" Lo screamed, begging Kelly to let her go. "Mmm sssrrrmmmph! PLLLMMMSSSE!!!"

"Awww, it's so pathetic, I just have to see…" Kelly lowered Lo's sleeping mask so that she could see her expression… Lo's eyes wide, quivering, almost on the verge of tears. "I don't think I've ever seen you like that before, Lo…"

"Mmm..mmm? Mmmm!"

"It's nice, but… sorry," Kelly said, placing the sleeping mask back over her captive's eyes. "You had your chance to apologize, now you're taking a dip."

"KLLLYYYYMMM, NMMMM!!!" Lo screamed, practically hopping off the bed as Kelly got off of her and began walking toward the door. "NMM! YMMM CMNNNT DMM THSMMMPH TMM MMMPH! _YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!_"

"I'll pick you up after I get all the stuff together," said Kelly, waving to Lo as she walked out even though she knew the blindfolded girl couldn't see her. "Then I'll let you watch me put it all in the tub. Seeya!"

Kelly laughed and closed the door, leaving Lo standing in the middle of the room, helpless to contemplate her soon-to-be humiliation. She thought about going for the door again, but she was barely able to move, her quivering legs still weak from having to go to the bathroom.

"_I'm gonna wet myself soon too…" _thought Lo, squirming back and sitting down on the bed. _"This is great… just great…"_

Lo bowed her head, choking out another sob as she gave a few weak tugs at her bonds. She thought of Kelly and what she'd said, and all the things she had done to Kelly that she wished she could now take back. Though she hated Kelly for doing this to her, a part of Lo truly knew that she only had herself and her selfish ways to blame.

"_I know I was a jerk to Kelly, but I don't deserve this! It's not fair!" _Lo let out a scream, then began sobbing, feeling tears stain the inside of her blindfold. She flopped back onto the bed and struggled furiously, screaming loudly as she did so, her legs kicking and her body flailing. "MMMM! MMM MMMMM MMMPHHHH!!! MMMPHHH MM MMM MMMMPH! MMMMMPHH!!!!"

Lo collapsed onto the bed, her head resting on the pillow as she continued to sob, tears streaking down the sides of her face. She was about to be humiliated in the worst way possible and there was nothing she could do about it… her life was about to be completely, totally ruined.

"_It's not fair… it's not…"_

Lo heard the door creak open again. Footsteps were coming toward her, and she let out another muffled cry. She felt a hand on the side of her face and began screaming loudly, struggling with all her might.

"Mmm nmmm! NMMM!!! Dnmmmttt! MMM!! NMMM!!!"

The sleeping mask was pulled down, and Lo could see a figure with long, red hair, a strand of it hanging down her face. She continued to scream, even as the figure quietly called her name.

"Lo? Lo…? Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

The tape was pulled from Lo's mouth.

"Don't put me in the tub…! Don't make me-" Lo finally calmed down and realized who was bending down over her. It wasn't Kelly… it was… "…Emma?!"

"Lo, who tied you up? Are you okay? You didn't come down to the Office with us and I came back up to check on you… you look like you've been crying…"

"Emma, it was Kelly…! She tied me up and said she was gonna humiliate me!"

"That's terrible!" gasped Emma, hastily untying Lo's wrist bonds. "Why would she do that to you?"

"She's mean…" Lo said quietly, rubbing her wrists as soon as they were untied. "Well, and also I guess because I've been slacking at work…"

"That doesn't give Kelly the right to tie you up and gag you!" Emma said indignantly.

"I know!" replied Lo, smiling as Emma freed her ankles. "She was going to put me in a tub and cover me with a bunch of smelly stuff…"

"That's not going to happen to you now," said Emma, wrapping her arms around Lo in a tight hug. "I'm not going to let anyone do that to you, okay?"

A wave of relief swept through Lo as her friend embraced her, though she was feeling something besides relief in her lower body, and signified it by continuing to clench her thighs together.

"I think someone should teach that mean Kelly a lesson… I've been wanting to do it too, but considering she's our supervisor and all…"

"I'm not worried," said Lo, her smile widening. "She's coming back in a few minutes… get behind the door and take this rope… I think working together, the both of us can get Kelly back."

Emma gasped and put a hand up to her mouth.

"You're really thinking… oh my gosh…! I don't know…"

"Come on, she totally deserves it!" said Lo. "But hold on for just a moment…"

Lo put both hands between her legs and ran out of the room, desperate to make it to a bathroom as soon as humanly possible. Emma just giggled, glad that Lo was in high spirits after her ordeal.

"_You might be stuck up and lazy sometimes, but you're really nice underneath all that, Lo…" _Emma thought, picking up the rope that had once bound her friend. _"I'm really glad to have you as a friend here."_

-

Kelly stepped into the room, a wicked smile on her face as she prepared to submit Lo to the second part of her long humiliation.

"Okay, let's get you to the tub and… Lo?" Kelly's eyes grew wide as she saw that the bed her captive had been lying on was now empty. _"Don't tell me the little wench escaped!"_

The next thing Kelly felt was two ropes going around her midsection, forcing her arms to her sides. Kelly let out a scream, but that was immediately silenced by an outstretched piece of duct tape. The door slammed shut behind Kelly, and try as she might, she was powerless to resist as Emma and Lo forced her onto the bed, with much more rope and tape in hand.

Several minutes later, Kelly was bound up far tighter than Lo had been before. Multiple loops of rope and duct tape were around her chest and upper arms, while her wrists were crossed behind her and tightly roped together, with more tape wrapped around them for good measure. Her legs were spread apart, bound to the two bottom corners of the bed with multiple strands of rope strong enough to totally immobilize them, and her curses and protests were muffled by duct tape wrapped several times over her mouth. She glared angrily at Lo and Emma, who stood off to the side of the bed and smiled at their handiwork.

"Yrrrmmm ggnmmphh bmm srrmmmmy! _You're gonna be sorry!_" screamed Kelly. "Nmmm phmmm cllmmph… _One phone call…_"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be calling daddy even after you get out of that," said Lo, able to barely make out what Kelly was screaming. "I might not be the most trustworthy worker here, but Emma hasn't told a lie yet, and if she tells my dad what you did to me, you're the one who'll be sorry."

Kelly growled and grimaced before bowing her head and resigning herself to her fate.

"Now, we're not mean like you, so we're not going to be dipping you in anything stinky," said Emma, holding a piece of paper in hand. "But since Lo's the one you were going to humiliate, I'll let her decide exactly how to punish you."

"I have the perfect idea," said Lo with a smile. Kelly could feel the piece of paper being taped to her butt, and could feel Lo writing something on it before capping the marker. "There, that'll get some attention! Maybe the guys'll find you, maybe they won't. As far as I can tell, I still have two hours on break, so I know you'll enjoy yourself even if they don't find you. C'mon, Emma, let's go get worked!"

"Yeah!" said Emma, pumping her fist as she and Lo walked out of the room. As the two of them began walking down the hallway, Lo couldn't help but express something she'd almost forgotten in her jubilation over getting a small measure of revenge on Kelly.

"Hey Emma… I wanna thank you for getting me out of that back there. You have no idea how much trouble I was in… if there's anything I can do-"

"Pssh, it's okay, Lo… that's what friends do for each other, right?" Emma said, turning and giving her friend another hug. "I guess if you feel like you have to do SOMETHING for me, there is… one thing."

"What's that?" asked Lo, parting from Emma.

"You could help me hook up with your cute brother Ty," said Emma with a smile.

"Ewww!" Lo shouted, her face twisting in disgust. "I still don't understand what you see in him."

"He's really cute," said Emma as she and Lo continued walking down the hallway. "And he's got a really nice butt."

"OH MY GOD, GROSS!" Lo shrieked, playfully shoving Emma. "Please don't talk about my brother's butt in front of me again!"

Emma responded with a loud laugh, while Lo just shook her head as she and Emma exited the staff dorms and headed out to surf.

-

Kelly screamed and thrashed for nearly an hour, but there was nothing she could do to escape the rope and tape binding her body. Curiosity overtaking her, she looked back and tried to read what Lo had written on the piece of paper, and after a few seconds, she could make out both of the words. Her eyes widened and a blush grew on her face.

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me…!"_

Written in large black letters on the sign were the two words 'SPANK ME'. Kelly groaned and bowed her head, only to hear loud male voices coming toward the door.

"I could've sworn I keep hearing stuff from inside this room," came a voice with a distinct Australian accent, one Kelly immediately recognized. "Hey girls, you okay in here? You oughta be out at the Office getting work-"

The door opened, and Kelly saw Ripper and Lance staring down at her.

"Kelly?" Ripper said quizzically, walking toward his tied up coworker. "Oh, what's this sign say…? Eheheheheh… well, I was never one not to follow directions…"

"RPMMMPHR, DMMNT YMM DMMMRRE!"

-

**THE END**


End file.
